Légère crise de jalousie
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Petit one-shot sur notre Severus avec sa douce Hermione. Tout est dans le titre.


**Coucou!**

**Voici un petit one-shot qui était dans mon ordi depuis un moment. **

**Aesalys l'a corrigé avant que je publie, donc un gros merci à elle. ;)**

**C'est la page blanche pour moi depuis un petit bout, on espère que ça va passer...**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le petit salon des appartements de la jeune Hermione Granger. Depuis la fin de la guerre presque deux ans auparavant, elle et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et une sorte de relation c'était développé entre eux. L'homme n'était pas de nature patient et sa douce était en retard. Ces dernières semaines, Severus avait remarqué le comportement distant d'Hermione et il devenait un peu paranoïaque. Il avait peur de la perdre, qu'elle décide de le laisser tomber pour un autre. Plus jeune ou plus beau, peut-être même les deux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione Granger toute souriante et qui ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Severus. Celui-ci lui sauta presque dessus lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant.

-Où étais-tu par Merlin?! Tu as vu l'heure!?

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix.

-Severus? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire? Je t'attendais, mais il semblerais que tu ais oublié que nous avions prévu de nous voir ce soir.

La sorcière se frappa le front du revers de la main.

-J'ai complètement oublié, après le boulot je suis allée prendre un verre avec Draco et...

-Tu es allée prendre un verre avec Malfoy pendant que moi je patiente ici comme un imbécile?

-Je suis désolé Severus, mais c'était prévu depuis un moment et j'avais complètement oublié que l'on devait se voir ce soir.

Le maître des potions prit un air vexé.

-Je vois que tes amis sont plus important que moi...

-Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien!

-Dans ce cas expliques-toi, j'aimerais comprendre Hermione!

-Comment tu voulais que je lui dises _non_? Tu refuses que je dises à mes amis avec qui j'ai une relation. Quelle excuse tu voulais que je lui donne cette fois?

-Il me semble que nous en avons déjà parlé, non?

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, ensuite elle prit le temps d'enlever son manteau et son écharpe. Décembre venait juste de commencer et la température c'était refroidit à l'extérieur.

-Oui, mais je commence à être à court d'excuses. Mes amis sont assez curieux de savoir qui je fréquente assez pour rester presque tout le temps enfermée chez moi. Franchement, Severus je commence à en avoir assez de me cacher.

Les paroles d'Hermione furent comme une douche froide pour le maitre des potions. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement par là? _

-Pardon? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione?

La sorcière croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se planta devant lui. Elle savait que ses mots lui feront mal, mais elle savait aussi que c'était nécessaire pour le faire réagir. Sinon, ils allaient rester au même point pour le reste de leur jour.

-Je suis désolé Severus, je pense que l'on devrait arrêter de se voir pour un moment.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Je crois que nous avons besoin de réfléchir chacun de notre côté. Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à mentir à tout le monde comme je le fais depuis un bon moment déjà et aucun de nous ne sait vers où cette relation va nous mener. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça...

L'ancien mangemort remit son masque de glace, celui qu'il avait décidé de laisser de côté après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione avait raison sur certain points, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse l'abandonner lui fit extrêmement mal. Il se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête.

-Très bien, saches que je serais là quand tu auras pris ta décision.

-Au revoir Severus.

Il parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée, arrivé à hauteur d'Hermione il voulut lui voler un baiser avant de quitter comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Severus pensa que ce ne serait qu'augmenter sa souffrance, donc il reprit son chemin et quitta les appartements de sa douce.

Assis seul dans sa maison à Spinner's End, le maître des potions Severus Rogue sirotait un verre de whisky pur feu. Voilà plusieurs jours que Granger lui avait _poliment _demander de prendre ses distances avec elle. Elle lui manquait terriblement, mais elle avait besoin de temps et il s'était promis de lui laisser tout le temps qu'elle aurait besoin. Elle avait raison par contre, où cette relation allait les mener? Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'en discuter, mais elle avait raison encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de cacher leur presque relation à ses amis. Le fait est que si Severus ne voulait pas que leur relation soit connue, c'était seulement pour ne pas nuire à Hermione. Severus Rogue était quand même un ex-mangemort, assassin d'un des plus grand sorcier de tout le temps, professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard et aussi de vingt ans l'aîné de la demoiselle en question. Qui pourrait croire qu'Hermione pourrait s'intéresser à lui sans qu'il ne l'ai mis sous un sort. Il voulait la protéger des rumeurs et aussi de la presse, mais il fallait croire qu'Hermione ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là.

Il poussa un profond soupire et finit son verre. La vérité était que depuis la perte de Lily Evans, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais pris la chance de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Enfin, pas depuis Hermione Granger. Elle l'avait ensorcelé à sa propre manière et maintenant il avait de la difficulté à être loin d'elle. Severus ferma les yeux et repensa à la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

_Ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Fleury et Bott par pur hasard. Severus l'avait remarqué dans la section des livres sur les potions, même de dos il pouvait passer à côté de sa miss-je-sais tout sans la reconnaitre. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle était devenue belle comme tout et selon la gazette du sorcier Hermione Granger était l'une des célibataires les plus convoitée depuis la fin de la guerre. _

_-Encore le nez dans un livre miss Granger? Le temps passe, mais les habitudes restent à se que je vois. _

_Elle avait sursauté puisqu'elle était concentré dans sa lecture, mais un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres quand elle reconnue son ancien professeur de potions._

_-Que voulez-vous professeur? Harry et Ron ont mainte fois essayé, mais il est pratiquement impossible de me tenir éloigné d'un livre plus d'une journée. _

_-Miss Granger, je ne suis plus votre professeur donc il n'est plus nécessaire de m'appeler par mon titre. _

_-Comment dois-je vous appeler dans ce cas?_

_-Par mon prénom, comme tout le monde miss._

_-Dans ce cas cessez de m'appeler comme lorsque j'étais étudiante et peut-être est-ce que je pourrais oublier que je n'y suis plus. _

_Severus ne put s'en empêcher et laissa un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres. _

_En bon gentlemen, il l'avait invité à prendre un verre et bien sûr la soirée c'était terminée chez elle. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, de sujets à un autre. Depuis la fin de sa septième année, le maître des potions avait remarqué les changements chez son élève. Elle avait perdu son visage enfantin de gamine et elle avait pris des traits plus féminin. De ce fait, la moitié des garçons de l'école tournait la tête lorsqu'elle passait devant eux. _

_De jour en jour, il s'était découvert une attirance pour elle. Il fut attristé lorsqu'elle quitta Poudlard à la fin de sa scolarité, mais la rencontrer dans cette librairie fut l'évènement qui le remit de bonheur. Donc après quelques verres, ce qui devint arriver arriva et les lèvres de la sorcière rencontrèrent celles du sorcier. D'abord surpris par cette initiative, Severus approfondit le baiser et ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur le corps bouillant de la sorcière entre ses bras. Elle n'offrit aucune résistance lorsque Rogue les fit dériver dans la chambre de cette dernière. _

_Il l'avait déposée avec douceur sur le lit et avait pris soin de ne pas séparé leur lèvres durant toute la manœuvre. Severus avait lentement enlevé les nombreux vêtements couvrant le corps de sa belle sorcière. Hermione en avait fait tout autant avec ceux du sorcier et ils s'étaient rapidement retrouver peau contre peau. Severus s'était amusé pendant un long moment à torturer les seins d'Hermione, avec ses mains pour finir avec sa bouche. Elle avait poussé de nombreux gémissements et surtout murmurer le nom de son amant de la plus délicieuse des façons selon le point de vue de Severus. Ce soir là, il l'avait torturé en prenant son temps pour découvrir et savourer la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée. Lorsqu'il l'avait finalement pénétré, leurs gémissements furent à l'unisson et remplirent la pièce pendant tout le temps que Severus s'abandonna dans les profondeurs d'Hermione..._

Depuis cette fabuleuse nuit, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se revoir mais Severus avait insisté pour que leur _relation_ reste secrète. Hermione n'avait pu qu'accepter sa condition, elle voulait le revoir autant que lui voulait la revoir.

Il regarda son verre de whisky et fut pris d'une poussée de colère, il était surtout en colère contre lui même pour la façon donc il avait réagit. Il avait réagit de manière totalement stupide. Hermione pouvait bien voir qui elle voulait, en fait si il n'avait pas autant peur de l'opinion des autres et de lui dire ses vrais sentiments à son égard il pourrait l'accompagner lui même à l'extérieur. Il pourrait montrer à tous qu'il avait gagné le cœur de la belle Hermione Granger.

Severus soupira tristement et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Quel imbécile, tu peux être Rogue...

Assise à une table de l'auberge de Rosmerta à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione soupira. Voilà presque deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Severus. Elle pensait que lui demander de la laisser tranquille pour un moment le forcerait à réagir, mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Il ne lui avait même pas envoyé de hibou pour savoir si elle avait eu assez de temps pour réfléchir. Peut-être est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée sur ses sentiments pour elle...

Un raclement de gorge derrière elle lui fit revenir sur terre. Hermione se tourna et vit l'objet de ses pensées.

-Severus?

Il ne dit rien et posa un genou à terre sans la lâcher du regard.

-Hermione Jane Granger, vaudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme?

FIN

* * *

**Alors, on en pense quoi?**

**Faut pas être timide! ^^**


End file.
